Takuma Adachi
History Background Takuma Adachi transferred to Konohagakure's Academy. Academy Arc In Episode 1 they got confronted by a hooded man who used Ninja Art: Time Bomb and sent Satoru Andrew Sakudo flying before they could find out what was behind the wall. Satoru ran into the hooded man there his Byakugan awakens. The hooded man instantly notices and pushes Satoru into a wall and right when Satoru thought it was over Sakudo jumped in and saved him. From there on Satoru and Sakudo fought together they managed to knock his mask off. He gave up and told them his name is Takuma Adachi. He later showed them what he was protecting and why he told Satoru his Byakugan is the only thing that's can read it, he also told them he would start at the academy in the morning and he would train Satoru to use his Byakugan in exchange for Satoru reading the Scroll. The next day they had ninjutsu training at the academy. The new student Takuma Adachi wanted to face his teacher Seiji Hatake so Seiji agreed and Takuma wanted Satoru's help in the end, Takuma and Satoru lost but showed progress! Satoru and Takuma continued there training and Satoru wasn't making progress so they took a break. While walking through the village they ran into the Fourth Hokage. Hasaro gave them some important advice for getting stronger and Satoru's dream of becoming Hokage and then the three parted ways. During the graduation ceremony the Ninja had multiple test such as endurance and shuriken test. Then the final act came, the class had to pick two shinobi to represent there class as top shinobi and spar so they chose Sakudo and Satoru well the battle laseted quite a while. Satoru won the match and gained so acknowledgement from Sakudo! Once the ceremony was over the Jōnin and Chūnin decided all of them would pass the student were ecstatic! Takuma got put on Team 6, Later that day Takuma came to help Satoru when a man in the shadows made a move and attacked Satoru before he could strike Takuma jumped in. Satoru and Takuma were able to hold him off and he said he would come back one day for Satoru. Satoru woke up after using all his Chakra he told Hanako he had to do something so he left and met Takuma, when they met Takuma already knew Satoru went all out and gained more power, so he told Satoru to read the Scroll they went to Satoru's time space and he read the scroll with his Byakugan he saw that there is another scroll somewhere in another dimension so they wont know what the Scroll truly means till then. Chunin-Exams Arc The First Round Seiji then revealed that the awnser is #2 most of the genin passed but some failed, Takuma's team passed the first round. Next they were told the second round of the exams will be held at Jofuku Forest. The Second Round When they arrive at the forest they meet there proctor Mao Yuhi. Mao tells them that the second exams is for survival of the fittest! Personality Takuma is very stuck up like Sakudo Uchiha. Takuma likes to watch Satoru fight other people he said its interesting. He often stands up for Satoru Uzumaki and is there when Satoru needs him most ! Appearance He wears a long sleeve back shirt with white fur around his neck and white pants with black hightop shinobi sandals. Plot Abilities Takuma excels at hand to hand combat, and Ninjutsu. Takuma has very vast amounts of Chakra being able to lend Satoru enough Chakra to open portals. Kenjutsu He is very skilled with kenjutsu. Ninjutsu He knows Ninja Art: Time Bomb and Takuma knows Earth Release. Trivia Quotes